We Knew Each Other
by DiallMe
Summary: "Demi, we can't do this anymore. We can't be together." The words are out. I'd been anticipating them from the start, but that doesn't help much. There was always some part of me that hoped he'd pick me over her... Demi/Edward.


**I own nothing.**

**I never did.**

**Maybe I will. **

**But not now.**

_Summary: "Demi, we can't do this anymore. We can't be together." The words are out. I'd been anticipating them from the start, but that doesn't help much. There was always some part of me that hoped he'd pick me over her._

* * *

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't, they never were._

* * *

I didn't know him.

He didn't know me.

Yet we knew each other.

I knew his touch, his kisses, his body. I _knew_ him. When we were together, we were always one. I craved his touch and he claimed to need mine, too. He was my everything and I couldn't be happier. When I was with him, we were always _us_.

Edward and Demi.

Or Demi and Edward.

I don't know, or care.

When he enters my room, I can sense his frustration. He runs his hands through his hair as he lets out a sigh. I stand, watching warily from the corner and waiting for him to speak first. He needs to get this off his chest.

He meets my eyes briefly before he drops his gaze, fumbling with his hands. "Demi..."

I know exactly what that means, I know what he's gonna say, but I need to hear it. I clench my hands into fists behind my back as I attempt to control any emotion I'll feel.

He gestures between the two of us. "She suspects something."

"Oh," I reply. There wasn't much to say in response to that.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," he pleads as he steps closer. He's right in front of me now, but not once do we make contact.

I meet his emerald eyes, hating the fact that they're guarded. He never hid anything from me before. Not until now.

"I'm not doing anything," I defend myself.

"Exactly," he nods, anger seeping into his voice. "You know what I'm going to say, I know you do. So do _something_! Please, tell me you hate me, tell me you never want to see me again, that everything meant nothing!" His voice is desperate.

Stepping back, I shake my head at him. I won't hurt him like he's about to hurt me, I can't do it. Having both of us broken was far worse than if it was just me.

"No, Edward."

He cracks then, slamming his fist against the wall beside me. I jump slightly at his sudden movement before positioning my poker face again. He grips at my shoulders and shakes me, I think this is his attempt to get something out of me.

"Demi, we can't do this anymore. We can't be together."

The words are out. I'd been anticipating them from the start, but that doesn't help much. There was always some part of me that hoped he'd pick me over her.

Perpetually far fetched.

I can't control the tears that slip out from my eyes. My mask falls like everything I had just minutes ago. But maybe this is what he wanted, he wanted me to do something, didn't he?

He stops shaking me when he notices and, just as quickly, I'm pressed against him.

He was holding me.

Or I was holding him.

Or both.

Much like everything in this moment, I'm not too sure.

I'm up against his chest, kissing every inch of him that I can because this is the last time he'll be mine _alone_.

He was always mine, but never mine alone. Here, we belong to each other. In school, he's hers and she is his. It wasn't meant to work out well for both parties, it couldn't. It just so happened that I got the short end of the stick.

I feel him kissing my lips, his tongue invading my mouth with a taste that is so familiar, so Edward. I savor it.

"I love you," he mumbles against my lips.

_But not enough_.

The words don't need to be spoken to be understood. It was always waiting to fall on our heads when it saw fit to do so and now it has.

I pull back completely. "I think you should leave, Edward." Because if he doesn't, I won't be able to let him go. He made his choice and it wasn't me. Even here, against everything we've come to know, he was no longer mine.

He nods and turns to leave. He rests something on my dresser. It's something metal because I hear the soft clang of it. He looks at me, letting his guard down. His eyes reveal his hurt and love before he walks towards the door, reaching for the handle.

"I love you."

Upon hearing my words, he pauses briefly, but he doesn't turn.

He's silent, then, he's gone.

He goes easily because I've set him free. If he doesn't return, he was never mine to keep. But there's also a chance that he might, but that's slim.

And suddenly, we knew each other.

We _knew_ each other.

Now, I don't _know_ him.

And he doesn't _know_ me.

We are no longer _us_. It is him and her.

Edward and Bella.

Or Bella and Edward. I can never fucking seem to tell. I just know it's not Edward and Demi, nor Demi and Edward.

I am Demi. He is Edward.

We don't know each other.

* * *

**The end! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. There may be a next part to this, in the future, but I'm not sure. Sometimes it's best to leave thing untouched, you know? Anyway, thanks again for reading and if you want, feel free to write a review. I'm open to positive and negative feedback as it helps with improvement. :)**


End file.
